everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Wolf/Relationships
'Family' Axel comes from one of the biggest wolf packs in the fairy tale world. Each member of the family either is in polices, teaching, are celebs or become villains in their entry. Each family is set up like a wolf pack in the real world. The alphas of each family sever the Head Alpha of the FangWolf family the head family and Axe'ls family is self. Axel is a mixed breed or as his grandfather, Vala says a mute. He is of both Native America and Russian doesn't make it any harder to deal with others T ough knowing he is mix doesn't mean he knows anything other than his parents' faces, names, and smells. His family other then his mother and her family don't want anything to do with him. Though he still treated by the maid of the head house known as "Fallen Dean." alike prince. Axel was raised by his mother in Fallen Dean in a part of the castle-like estate in the west wing where only he and his brother Kane lived. His mother often brought him to America when his father had his fits of rage. Axel often asks why his father didn't love him and Kane. She told him because"You look like me and not him." she said with a cry holding him close. As he has grown his mother taught him the magic of the hunt, wolf magic, how to turn from a full wolf forum to his human forum and also though him about native American music and cutler. His life with his father different from time to time. Mostly Axel would find himself as the end of a whip or having a knife thrown at him. From he remembered as a young pup his father was bipolar but seemed too good at keeping things under control around the other houses. Axel has three siblings Kane, Luna, and Anastasia each of them has a different relationship with each other. *Kane Wolf.is his elder brother was more of a father then his real father, He besides their mother was there on his hunt as well as there first concert. *Luna- She is not alive anymore. When he and Luna were younger he ended up hurting her ns a way that she ended up dying. *Anastasia WolfFang- his youngest sitter. He to her is a stupid elder brother.who does not understand her at all. He see the same thing with. He has many cousins to many for him to count. Some he is on good terms with other hate him, * Lyallie Badwolf-Is are known since they were young to know how to push his buttons. This makes it hard for him to deal with her. She props lams she is the alpha of them all when she isn't. It makes it hard on Axel explicit when they are near the elders. Ember FangWolf- She is his cousin from his father side. She seems to get along with him and is a female singer in his band. * Ever Gray BadWolf- Though he is his cousin. EverGray is more of beta and a best friend to Axel. Everyday-Human name Trent is the best friend anyone can with them growing up tighter in Russia than in America 'Friends' * Scythe_Sasin Scythe and Axel get along very well. If Scythe doesn't have prior commitments, he is with Axel at his tents in the forest, just hanging out and listening to music. Scythe has helped out more than one time with Axel meltdown and freakouts. * Calli Latrans- redoing. Shipes Axel has several girls that are in love with him. He is what most princesses want. Charming, hot a bad boy. Everything a princess wanting to break the roles could ever want. Though he is not official dating all ships are welcomed. * Minuette Dancer-Their The complicated relationship that is not officially made as Godly says it'ss like her own soap opera. Axel seems to loosen up around Minute though. He tends to act like a prince more than a wolf around her. Axel has several enemies some due to him being rebel other being his species and some are just cause he hates them. Enemies * Headmaster Grimm - Ever since Axel was young he could remember spending days or weeks in the dungeon of ever after high being beaten and trained to be a good watch do for the storybook families. Though he didn't do this because he wanted to he was told by Axel's father that is was fine to brainwash his son into being a good villain. It didn't work though. After the second year of the middle charter school, he rebelled against the headmaster and start his life as a rebel. * Master Luther J. WolfFang- Axel's birth father and the holder of worst father award. This man makes the evil queen look like the best parent in the world. This man has both emotionally and physical was abused almost all of his children. This man hated him for no other reason then he didn't look like his father. Though even with the abuse his father still tried to make it look like they were the perfect family. With a great party for Axel and his brother Kane to make it look like that the abuse wasn't real it still never made up for the way he was treated. Then being give the motherland key. * Demyan Tsarevich -(Coming soon) 'Roommates' Over the years Axel has many roommates, Some he didn't like some he did. They were hard to deal with. * Daring Charming- The first year of going to ever after they were roommates for three months. Daring asked the headmaster to move Axel into another room due to reasons that are still not allowed to be talked about. * Demyan Tsarevich -(Coming soon) |- | align="right" | — Axel talking to apple White |} |} Category:WonderlandishHipster Subpage Category:Subpages